How Kurt Got Himself Kicked Out
by aedy
Summary: "I hope he breaks some rule or does something promiscuous to get kicked out." Thanks Chris for the amazing prompt!


**Title**: How Kurt Got Kicked Out  
**Summary**: "_I hope he breaks some rule or does something promiscuous to get kicked out_." Thanks Chris for the amazing prompt!  
**Characters**: Kurt Hummel, OMC, Blaine.  
**Genre**: Oneshot  
**Pairing**: Kurt/OMC. Slightly Puckurt pre-slash at the end because I really couldn't help it.  
**A/N**: So, I want Kurt back at McKinley and I was reading an interview of Chris, where he said that sentence I put as a summary and I've been thinking for the last couple of days about a story to write around it. I googled some all-boys schools to find what kind of rules they have, but I couldn't find anything. So yeah, I went with the obvious things that are usually against the rules in a private school. Never been to one, mine was a half-private school. Also, I have no idea about American school's rules and I haven't written something in P.O.V. in months, so sorry if it's slightly off! Last note, Kurt's comment about running holding Blaine's hand, is something Chris said too, I just don't have the exact quote. **Unbeta-ed**.  
**Warnings**: OOC (and I mean really OOC even though maybe Chris has a different conception of what Kurt would do), OneShot, Kurt/OMC.  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Words Count**: 5987

* * *

The first time I was told to "tuned it down", it was from Blaine because apparently, you were supposed to just stand still in a spot and sing if you wanted to be part of the Warblers and I was never one to just "fit in." Maybe at our Glee club I had to put up with Rachel and Finn's endless duets, but at least we were free to sing anything, from show tunes to hits from the 80's to Lady Gaga. Here at the Dalton, I couldn't raise my arms while singing "_Don't Cry For Me Argentina_".

Plus, being in an all-boys school meant no gossip, no drama… I was getting bored and I was starting to feel slightly depressed. Being in a private school meant that we slept there too and so I found myself doing nothing but studying in my free time. Every once in a little while, Blaine would stop by and chat a little, but it was never enough. I considered him a friend, a good friend, but I was missing my family like crazy.

When I get to talk with Mercedes on the phone, or even Rachel, I get to have a little taste of what I was missing on; Quinn and Sam had broken up and so had Artie and Brittany because she was once again part of Britanna. It looked like the only people that were capable of being in a steady relationship, were Tina and Mike. It was always strange to think about that, considering that when we were doing the whole "Hat of Faith" thing she had called Mike "_the other Asian_."

So, days turned into weeks and before I knew it, Christmas holidays came and went and I was once again back at having to fit in, to wear a uniform when I've always spent hours coordinating my clothes. It was getting too much and truth to be told, I was starting to feel like I was losing myself.

Then, while I was talking with Rachel once, she asked me if I was happy and I couldn't lie to her, I told her that it was easier being at Dalton, no slushies, no one that called me Lady Face or freak and no jocks ready to smash my face. Her answer was actually the reason why I was currently reading the school rule book trying to find the things that I had to do in order to get sent back home.

Rachel asked me why I had suddenly decided that I didn't have courage anymore. I was startled at that and hang up on her before she had the chance to add anything else. But I still thought about it nonetheless.

I had been bullied since middle school and I never let them win, but running away, changing school, was something the Kurt Hummel I was sure to be would never do. So I thought back about my decision. I had accepted to transfer to Dalton because I didn't want Dad to be worried about what could happen to me during school hours, and because I was emotionally unstable in that moment since I was pretty sure that Karofsky would have gone all the way and killed me after having been expelled because of me.

Then, I started thinking that I had something on him; he was so scared of people finding the truth, that he had threatened me, but I didn't tell his father and he owed me for that, plus, I could always tell Jacob about the kiss and once the story was out, he wouldn't have been able to do anything about it anyway. Plus, Sue was on my side and so were Finn, Puck, Sam and Mike and they were big and on the football team. Like Puck said, they could be my secret service agents.

Luckily, the tuition fees at Dalton were paid every two months, which meant that I had another week and a half to get expelled if I didn't want Dad to have to pay for the rest of the semester.

My eyes zeroed on rule number 22:

_All students must always wear their uniform. Change of clothes are allowed only on Sunday dinners. _

It wouldn't get me expelled on the spot, but it was a start. After five detentions, I would get a suspension, but I only needed to prove to them that whatever I would do big enough to get me expelled, wasn't just an isolated episode. I picked up my notepad and wrote down the rules I had to break in order to be sent on detention.

37. _All students must be inside their dorm room, by 9.30 pm. Wandering around the school after that time, will be harshly punished._

60. _Being caught in any sexual situation with another student, depending on the gravity of the act, will lead to suspension or expulsion. _

Then, I smirked reading the one that would get me out.

101. _Any damage or vandalism of any kind to school properties, will guarantee an immediate expulsion. _

I circled that one more than once and started to think of ways to get caught. The most hard one was going to be number 60. After Karofsky stolen my first boy kiss, I suddenly stopped thinking that it really mattered anymore who I kissed. After all, I gave up my first real kiss to a girl, while I was trying to be someone I could never be. I had betrayed myself by kissing Brittany and after Blaine offered me lunch after we confronted Karofsky, he explained to me that kissing was special, but was made special by the person we kissed, not by being the first or the 100th one.

Getting back home, to my family and friends, convinced me that maybe, giving up my third kiss or first hand job, or maybe blow job, was worth it.

**Phase 1 - Get Rid of the Uniform**

Sitting in my Foreign Literature class, I looked over to the blackboard where Mr. Allen was drawing some sort of scheme to help us understand about Dante's Inferno. As soon as he started talking about the circle of Hell were the Lustful were condemned, I opened the jacket of my uniform and slid it off. I let it rest crumpled on the back of my chair and went on to loosen my tie and undo the cuffs of my shirt. Out of the corner of my eyes, I caught sight of Blaine. He arched an eyebrow and mouthed 'What are you doing?' but I smiled at him and then got back to what I was doing.

I pulled off my tie and undone the first three buttons of my shirt. This time, Kevin Sanchez, blond, slightly dumb, and cute, looked at me; his eyes were fixed on my fingers as I undid the third button. I smirked, thinking that achieving breaking rule number 60 was going to be easier than what I had originally thought.

He looked a little like Sam, and I did have a crush on him when he had just transferred to McKinley.

I was about to undo another button when suddenly, Mr. Allen turned around and caught sight of what I was doing. He kind of frozen to the spot, the piece of chalk still between his fingers. He opened his mouth a couple of times before straightening his back and asking loudly, "What do you think you're doing, Mr. Hummel?"

And just like that, everyone's gaze was on me. I tried to cover my blush by smiling innocently like I did when I wanted Dad to give in and do things my way. "I was starting to get hot with the jacket, Mr. Allen," I said trying to sound somewhat apologetic.

"Well, school rules explicit say that you can't not wear your uniform. I'm afraid that I will have to ask you to leave my classroom and give you detention."

I scooped up my things and got up. On my way to the door Blaine caught my wrist. I looked down at him and he was once again looking at me as if I was another person. Well, he had only knew me for a few months and didn't know at the length I was ready to go to get what I wanted. I did humiliate Rachel to get Finn, after all and I did convince the boy to confess to Quinn's parents about the pregnancy so I could get him…

I pulled my hand out of his grasp and walked out of the class.

At dinner Blaine sat down next to me as always but he was a little cold towards me. I sighed and turned to him. "What?"

"What are you trying to pull? I thought we had talked about not screaming to be noticed."

I narrowed my eyes at that. "Look, you've helped me a lot and I'm grateful for that, but I can't just stop being who I am, ok? I've been bullied because I couldn't hid how gay I am and coming here…" I shook my head wondering if he could get me. "Look, you told me that coming here was something that you always regretted and maybe I'm regretting it too. I feel like I always do something wrong here. Take that rehearsal before Regionals for instance," I put down my spoon and turned my body in the chair so I could really face him. "First, I couldn't sing in tune with you guys, and then I choose a song that made me steak out too much. I want to be able to express myself and maybe Mr. Shue always gave Rachel and Finn all the solos, but at least, if I had a song to sing, I could do it. Only thing I had to do was raise my hand and ask. Here it's everything so controlled and in check and I'm starting to feel like I'm losing myself."

Blaine kept looking at me like he couldn't understand which was stupid because he had been the first one to tell me to not give up and just change school and now he was telling me to be like everyone else when I've always been the different one.

Shaking my head, I got up from my seat and left the dining room. This time, while I was walking over to my door room, I got my jacket and shirt off so my yellow Gucci jumper was on display. I got some strange look from some students but I held my head high and kept on walking. When I rounded a corner, I ran into Mrs. Carson. She barely gave me brief glance before telling me that I had detention tomorrow afternoon.

I got back to my room with a smile on my face. Phase 1 accomplished.

**Phase 2 - Nighttime is the Best for a Walk Outside**

That afternoon I had my second detention for breaking the dress code and Blaine was pretty much avoiding me. I didn't want to lose a friend in the process of getting what I wanted and what I was starting to really believe I _needed_, but it was something I simply couldn't help.

Throughout the day, I had behaved like any other day before my plan had started working but after dinner, when all the lights had been off for almost two hours, I got out of bed trying not to wake my roommate up. I picked up my jacket and walked out of my room. I started wondering around humming softly under my breath. It was pretty creepy the school at night and when I get to the hall where I had been running while holding Blaine's hand all those months ago (and I seriously couldn't believe that I had done something so sappy that always made me think 'what the hell was that?'), the sound of my footsteps echoed through the empty space.

By the time I turned in the hall where the teachers' rooms where, I was starting to get scared. It was like being at Hogwarts. Then, one of the doors opened and light flowed in the hall. As luck would have it, I was right in front of the Headmaster's room.

He looked at me with a harsh expression on his face. "Don't you know that wandering around the school is against the rules?" I nodded but before I could say anything, he went on. "Unless you have a valid explanation, young man, I will have to punish you."

I really didn't have anything to say and I didn't try to come up with an excuse because I wanted to result as a bad student and get kicked out, so I shrugged and waited to hear what was going to happen next.

"You will be suspended from school hours in the morning, and will instead spend your time helping in the kitchen. We don't tolerate this kind of behavior in this school, Mr. Hummel. Now, before I extend your suspension, I suggest you get back to your room." The Headmaster turned around and walked back inside his room closing the door in my face.

I put my hands in the pockets of my jacket and headed back to my room. Now I only had to do two more things before finally achieve my goal. I only hoped that my dad would forgive me. I felt almost sick of myself because I was back at being that selfish kid that got his father set up with a woman only because he wanted to slip with her son and that when the plan had backfired in his face, had tried to get his father to break up with said woman.

I pushed away those thoughts hoping that the idea of having me back home was going to be enough for him to forgive me.

**Phase 3 - Get Kevin's Hands Down Your Pants**

I waited a week before proceeding with the third phase of my plan, a week I spent making eye contact with Kevin, who was a year older than me, and very subtly hitting on him. By that time, every hope to save my friendship with Blaine were dissolved. And even though I didn't use him in my plan, he still avoided me and I had started skipping the Warblers rehearsals. What was the point? Every solo was up to Blaine and I couldn't blend in enough to sing the vocals. I was missing dancing so much, walking around school in tight jeans, gossiping with Mercedes, my skin care routine, hell, I was even missing Puck's Jewish songs.

I was three days away from the big Phase 4: _Draw on the Walls What You Think of This School_ and I was starting to think that maybe I should have put the "_Get Kevin's Hands Down Your Pants_" as the last one.

Anyway, during Gym class, I pretended to stumble into Kevin and when he had smiled at me finally flirtously enough to believe that my plan could be achieved, I told him if he wanted to meet with me after curfew. He smirked and told me, "Sure. Not the first time I do it," and then had walked away.

I blushed furiously thinking about what I was going to do and spent the rest of the day trying to plan everything in every details. During dinner I sat down next to Kevin and he told me to meet him in his room around 10. My hands had started to shake at that and my mind kept screaming "_It's happening! You're going to touch another boy!"_

I carefully ignored all my nervousness and smiled shyly at him. He leaned in closer and softly told me that I was driving him crazy. If we weren't sitting in the dining room, chances were that I would have hit on him right in that moment.

I was barely able to get rid off my blush but the end of the dinner and skipped the time we could spent in the common room to get to my room and get ready. I took a long shower to calm down my nerves and changed in the only pair of jeans I had and put on a white jumper that hugged my torso in all the right places (or so Mercedes had told me when we bought it).

I kept looking at the clock until finally, my roommate came back and went to sleep meaning that it was nine o'clock. I checked my hair once again in the mirror and when the clock signed 9.45, I sneaked out of my room and went over to Kevin.

I knocked lightly once and the door swung open, a hand grabbed me by my jumper and pulled me inside the barely lighted room. Kevin's roommate, Josh, was snoring quietly and the boy I was there to see put a finger on his mouth to tell me to be quite. Then, he leaned in closer and whispered, "We can't be too loud."

I nodded and looked up into his blue eyes. Suddenly, I was nervous again. "I…"

"Never done anything before?" Kevin smirked but without malice. "That's ok." He leaned down and his hands framed my face and then, ever so slowly, closed the gap between us. His lips were soft against mine and the fist kiss was more a peck than something real. He pulled back and looked straight into my eyes as if searching for a sign that it was ok to go on.

It was so different from being kissed by Brittany and Karofsky. My hands closed in his t-shirt to bring him closer once again and this time, our mouths met in a kiss so much more real. I moved my lips against his; at first, I was only following his lead, but when Kevin started to maneuvering me towards the bed, I took his lower lip between my teeth gently pulling on it.

Kevin broke the kiss then and whimpered. "God, you're so hot, Kurt."

I smirked at that, because that was the first time anyone ever told me that. Then, suddenly, I remembered that I wasn't there just to kiss and make out, but I had a plan to get back to. Sighing, I sat down on the bed and Kevin did the same.

"Something wrong?" he asked in a whisper so we wouldn't wake Josh up.

I shook my head and glanced at him. "Look, I… I want to go back to my school but I can't just ask my dad because he'd try to talk me out of it so…"

"You're trying to get yourself kicked out," Kevin finished for me. I nodded and he grinned. "Oh there's more to you than what meet the eyes." He shook his head a little then. "So, you hooked up with me tonight because you want to get caught?"

"I know that it'd get you into troubles, but I could always tell the Headmaster that I forced you or something or…"

"My father is one of the biggest financiers of this school, they aren't going to kick me out."

"Oh."

Kevin got up and extended his hand to me. I looked between the hand and him. "Do you want to get kicked out or not?"

I couldn't help but smile at him as I took his hand. "Where are we going?" Before I could fear another running-down-the-hall-hand-in-hand-in-slow-motion, he let go of my hand to lead me out of the bedroom.

"It's cold outside so we can't get out, but we can use the common room. Around midnight the Headmaster goes there to check if anyone is trying to break the rules and he's going to find us tonight."

I started walking side by side with him and I was surprised to find out that I really liked the guy. He was somehow different from all the rest of the boys in the school. "Blaine told me that you're older than us."

"I'm eighteen," Kevin said with a nod.

"Then how come that we share so many classes?"

"I had to repeat a year it's why I came here." He shrugged and looked at me chuckling. "I'm one of the those guys too rich to be bothered to do anything."

"Never met one before."

He smiled softly again and let his eyes linger on my face for longer than necessary. "Damn, you keep saying things that accentuate how innocent you are." He arched an eyebrow. "I'll definitely do something about that."

"I'm not going to have sex with you," I blurted out and blushed.

"I know, never said you were easy."

We stopped in front of the common room door and Kevin quickly pushed open the door and we stepped inside. He took my hand then and guided me to one of the sofas and made me sit down. Then, he put his hands on my knees and pushed them apart. His eyebrow arched again and I sucked in a breath when his hands started to slide up my thighs. "Oh, God," I moaned out and he chuckled a little.

"You said that you never did anything with anyone," Kevin leaned in closer and his breath was suddenly caressing my neck. I bit down on my lower lip to stop myself from moaning out. "You need to tell me how far you want to go." He attached his lips to my neck and started to kiss his way up to my ear. And I wanted to tell him that it wasn't fair to ask me something like that while he was doing something like this.

"I… I have a… a plan," I managed to say in a high voice. My hands traveled up his arms and then down his chest. When they reached the aim of his t-shirt, they slipped underneath it feeling the warmth of his skin against my palms. "This is phase 3," I inclined my head to the side and meet his lips for a passionate kiss. This time, I was more sure of myself and soon enough, I was pushing my tongue against his lips seeking entrance.

I felt Kevin tightening his hold on my waist and I was suddenly so very proud of myself for eliciting such a reaction in a boy obviously more experienced than myself. He pulled away from the kiss and his breath was coming out into short gasps. "You are a quick learner."

"It's more that I've been waiting seventeen years to be able to do something like this." He chuckled against my neck.

"Lay down," he said, his voice was suddenly husk. "Just tell me to stop if I'm doing something you don't want to."

I nodded before doing as he said, but, before I was lying flat on my back, I tugged his t-shirt away and let my eyes wonder over the taught stomach. I bit down on my lower lip and Kevin pushed against my shoulder to make me lie down. Then, he straddled my thighs. "You said that this is phase 3. There are more?" His hands found their way under by jumper and he quickly tugged it off. I shuddered when the cool air hit my skin but soon enough, Kevin's chest was skin-on-skin with mine. He took hold of my hands and pushed them up above my head and then entwined our fingers.

"Phase 4," I said, closing my eyes and arching against his hips. "It's damage to school properties."

Kevin laughed and hid his head in the crook of my neck. "Believe me, once we get caught, they're going to throw you out on your ass by morning. You won't need a phase 4."

"Oh." I was starting to loose my eloquence. Then, when after a moment I felt Kevin ground his crotch down into mine, I closed my eyes tightly and moaned loudly. Thank Gaga we did want to get caught because I wasn't so sure that I could keep my voice down.

Kevin's lips found mine again and I felt one of his hand leaving mine to slide down my chest until reaching the button of my jeans. I quickly kicked away my shoes just as Kevin did the same with his slippers. I arched again against his body and he let out a moan that got lost inside my mouth. I used the hand I had free in that moment to make my way down his sweaty back. Being bolder than I'd normally be with another boy, I slipped it inside his pants finding a naked buttock firm under my touch.

Kevin pulled back a little and smirked. "I always go commando."

I tugged my hand free and tangled my fingers in his short hair pulling his mouth back on mine. He resumed his ministrations and when he pulled down the zipper, oh so painfully slowly, I swore I never heard a more sensual sound.

Then, for the first time in my life, I felt a hand that wasn't mine around my dick. My mouth opened in a silent moan and Kevin started kissing his way down my chest using his right hand to caress one of my nipples.

I gasped and arched against him while I started pushing down the elastic band of his pajama pants. He pulled away and got up getting out of his pants. He stood there in all his naked glory and I licked my lips unconsciously. He held out his hands then and I slipped mine into them without any hesitation. He tugged me up and then, keeping his eyes in mine, he hooked his thumbs inside my jeans and started pushing them down along with my boxers. Then, he slowly sunk to his knees.

I whimpered and his hands started caressing my flat stomach while he licked his lips. "You're beautiful," he said quietly and I was so grateful in that moment that I chosen him to be part of my plan. He didn't try to talk me out of it and didn't judge.

"I never thought that I would get a blow job before leaving the state."

"And several hot kisses," while saying it, his mouth started tracing my left hipbone with small nips and once even stopped to suck my skin into a hickey. "A hand job," and his left hand closed around my dick once again this time stroking slowly up and down. His thumb brushed against the tip and I moaned loudly once again. He was driving me crazy. I was temporarily pulled out of my lust filled daze, by his next words. "And yes, I believe we talked about a blow job."

And suddenly it happened: soft lips closed around the tip of my cock and sucked gently yet firmly on it. I threw my head back and if it wasn't for his hands that he closed around my thighs to steady me, I would have crumpled to the ground. My fingers closed in his hair and my mouth parted in a moan. "Oh God," I whimpered out trying to gulp and get enough air inside my lungs.

Kevin tightened the hold around my thighs and I was pretty sure that he was going to leave marks there but in that moment, I couldn't bring myself to care. Then, suddenly, he started bobbing his head up and down taking more of my length inside his mouth. I opened my eyes and found the clock on the wall. 11.25 pm. Them I looked down seeing my dick disappear almost to the hilt in Kevin's hot mouth and I could see his cock leaking pre-cum. I moaned deep in my throat and tightened my grip in his hair tugging his head back. My dick slipped out with a wet pop and I almost came then and there.

Then, I saw him licking his lips. "I… I want to…"

Kevin arched an eyebrow but got to his feet and pulled my mouth into a hot and passionate kiss. I pushed him back so he fell on the sofa and then I straddled his legs. I started sucking on his neck before slowly making my way down stopping to bite hard enough on his nipples to make him moan out just as loudly as I had a few moments before.

I dipped my tongue inside his navel because I had read that it was a very erogenous zone and he tangled his fingers inside my hair encouraging me to keep going down. Finally, my mouth reached the base of his dick and feeling bold, I licked from base to tip tasting Kevin in my mouth as I did so. The new taste felt strange inside my mouth and so did the head of his dick when I started sucking on it, but it wasn't unpleasant and so I kept going. After a few moments, just as I was starting to get more of his length inside my mouth, Kevin gasped moaning my name loudly.

"Wait," he huskily said. "Come here," he tagged me up until our faces were mere inches apart once again. Then, he surprised me by rolling me under him. He smirked. "I'm in the wrestling team," he said.

His hands traveled up and down my legs and finally came to a rest under my knees. He lifted my legs around his waist and then entwined our hands once again. "I guess this is the experience that everyone thinks will happen into an all-boys school." He pushed down with his hips, making our dicks rub together. "Now you can say that it's true." Another push and I arched against him.

After that we started grinding against one another harder and faster and when the clock above the fireplace announced midnight, Kevin went rigid for a moment and then I felt a warm sticky liquid start to spread on my stomach and thighs and that was all it took me to come.

We stayed in that position for a few moments, gasping for air and panting against each other's skin. Then Kevin left a kiss on my shoulder and pulled himself up on his elbows. "It's such a shame that you're leaving. I would have loved to see just how great you are." He kissed me softly. "That was amazing," another kiss and I was about to pull him closer once again when the door opened.

I stiffened and Kevin chuckled.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" the Headmaster's voice echoed loudly inside the room and Kevin sighed, reaching under me to retrieve his t-shirt. He put it on my groin and I was so thankful for that. A moment later, he was standing up and pulling on his pajamas pants.

"What's up, Boss?"

"Kevin this is unacceptable."

"I'll just go call Daddy," he replied with a smirk. He winked at me and left the room as if nothing had happened, he didn't even put on his slippers.

However, now I was naked and the Headmaster was trying to look at everywhere but at me. Finally, he turned his back to me and I tried to put on my clothes as quickly as I could.

"You can go get your bags ready, young man. I'm calling your father."

Mission accomplished and two days before the deadline.

**Epilogue - Getting Back Inside Your Family**

Lima was a two hours drive from the Dalton Academy and by the time I had everything ready, I saw my SUV getting inside the parking lot from the window of my bedroom. It was the middle of the night and that meant that I wasn't going to run into Blaine, I wondered what he was going to think when he found out about what had happened.

However, what I was really scared of, was my father's reaction to what I had done. I got my bags and quietly walked out of my room without looking back. I reached the Headmaster office just as my Dad's voice said, "HE DID WHAT?"

I knocked on the door and walked inside the office. It was colder than the common room and smelled of stuffed animals.

"Kurt!" I looked at my dad lowering my head with a sigh. "I…" he trailed off and looked back at the Headmaster. "You sure you can't let him stay?"

"No." The man sounded so happy to say it.

"Can I have a re-fund?"

"No, but since Mr. Hummel decided to get himself expelled two days before you had to pay for the next two months, you won't have to pay anything else."

I looked up and found my father nodding. Then, he turned around and we left with a good bye. On our way out he cleared his throat and said, "Did you have to do it in the middle of the night? Carole thought that something was wrong and I almost had another hearth attack."

"Oh, Dad, I'm so sorry," I so hadn't thought of that. "Did you drive alone?"

"Finn wanted to come and Puck too."

"Puck?" I asked, frowning.

"Yeah, he was staying over and when the call came, he said that he couldn't wait to hear what you did. He almost looked proud."

I smirked. "I bet he did. Dad, I'm sorry for causing problems," I added, after a moment of silence. We got out of the school and dad slid his arm around my shoulder.

"Couldn't you find another way to get yourself home? I feel like I should tell you something but that would be hypocrite of me. I mean, when you had that girl over, only thing I said was to be safe. I can't get angry right now."

"I didn't go all the way," I blurted out and my father let out a sigh and almost looked relieved.

When we get to the SUV, I put my bags in the trunk and then went to open the door. Since Finn was sitting in the passenger seat, I had to sit in the back with Puck who, as soon as he saw me, smirked. "What's up, Hummel? Getting a little action with the pretty boys?"

I crossed my arms in front of my chest and smirked. "Actually, yes and I got expelled." Puck slid his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his side ruffling my hair.

"Well done, Hummel."

Finn looked back at us in discomfort. "I so don't want to hear about my brother having sex, thank you very much."

Puck stopped ruffling my hair but didn't let me go and I didn't move away. "So, now we will have to be your secret service?" he asked, with a smirk and an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah, it looks like, Agent Puckerman," I told him smiling.

Dad drove the car out of the parking lot and I'm not sure when, but at one point I must have fallen asleep because when we pulled up to our house's driveway and Finn woke me up, I was resting my head on Puck's shoulder and he had his head leaned on mine. I got a strange sensation in my stomach when Puck finally woke up and looked at me with sleepy eyes. But it was almost six in the morning and we smiled tentatively at each other before getting out of the SUV.


End file.
